


Birthday Present

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Brothership, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Since his birth, Rei loves his little brother more than anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little OS for the Sakuma brothers~   
> Actually, I'm really late because it had been written for Ritsu's birthday (whoops). I did my best to correct it, but like always, my english is dhfidljs.  
> However, I hope you'll enjoy it ^^

« Mom, he’rives when?”

“Soon, don’t worry.”

“Nah, he’rives now!”

           The woman laughed and patted her son’s head. He tilted his head and put his hand on his mother’s belly. He felt something coming from it and he opened his mouth in a perfect oh.

“Mom!!!”

“What?”

“he’ves”

“He moves?”

“Yes.”

“He says ‘hello Rei’.”

“Hello?”

“Tell him ‘hello Ritsu’.”

“Hello ‘tsu.”

“Ritsu.”

“’tsu!”

           The mother smiled and hugged his son. She couldn’t wait to see her two fabulous children being together. She wanted to see her little happy family finally all together.

* * *

 

“’Tsu! ‘Tsu!”

“Yes, yes, we’re going to see Ritsu and your mom. Calm down a little bit, Rei.”

“But ‘tsu!”

           His father sighed and helped him to walk through the corridor. Rei was almost two years old now, and the man couldn’t believe that his wife gave birth to a new son, especially after they had heard it was impossible for them to get another one. It was a miracle, and it looked like Rei felt it as he always asked for his little brother, even when he still wasn’t born. And now that he was, it was worse.

“Pwease, dad, I want to see ‘tsu!”

“Okay, we’ll see him. But before that…”

           The man took his son in his arms and said:

“What’s your brother’s name?”

“’tsu!”

“No, it’s not ‘tsu.”

“Yes, it’s ‘tsu.”

“It is not. It’s Ritsu.”

“’Tsu!”

“Rei. You won’t see him before you say his name correctly.”

“Ritsu!”

           His father rolled his eyes. His elder son was too easy to understand. He wouldn’t complain about it, though, as it was easier to make him obey. So, his son still in his arms, he opened the door they had stopped in front of, and entered the room. When Rei saw his mother, he stretched his arms towards her. The woman took him, then, the little boy leaned towards the hospital cradle where a little baby slept deeply.

“Ritsu?”

“Yes, it’s your brother.”

“He’s small.”

“You were small too.”

“Nah. I’m big!”

           The two parents laughed while Rei leaned more and touched Ritsu’s cheek with a finger.

“Soft.”

“Of course, he’s as soft as you.”

“I’m more soft!”

“Softer.”

“I’m softer!”

           He kept staring at his little brother, amazed by the smallness of his little brother. Then, without looking away, he said:

“I love you, Ritsu.”

He didn’t notice his parents’ smiles, too focused on Ritsu.

* * *

 

           A big noise was heard behind him and Rei turned towards his little brother. His eyes opened wide when he noticed Ritsu on the ground, his bike near him. Ritsu’s face went red and he started to cry. Rei hurried up and came near him.

“Are you alright?”

“Nah. Boo boo.”

“Where?”

           Seven years old Ritsu showed his hands to his brother. Rei tilted his head before taking the hands in his and kissed each of them.

“There! A magic kiss~!”

“Like mommy?”

“Like mommy, yeah!”

“Oniichan can do magic kiss! I want too!”

“I’ll teach you!” Rei laughed, helping his brother to stand up.

* * *

 

“Hey, it’s the little vampire~”

“How is he today?”

“Do you need blood, vampire!?”

“You’re such a monster!”

“And you can’t even die under the sun. That’s so unfair for other vampires!”

           Rei looked at the group of boys from behind a wall. Arms folded, frowning, he wondered if he had to step in or not. He disliked the fact that this bunch of…  _ all those boys _ annoyed his little brother and, really, he wanted to protect him.

“Could you just let me go to class?”

“Nah, we want to have fun with the vampire~”

“Let’s find some pray for blood!”

“No, thank you.”

“But you’ll die if you don’t!”

“Hey, Isara, aren’t you afraid of Ritsu!? He can drink your blood, after all!”

           From where he was, Rei saw Mao rolling his eyes and taking Ritsu’s hand, ignoring the other boys, as if they didn’t exist. 

“How gay!”

“When is the wedding!?”

           Mao and Ritsu hurried up to leave the place, and the boys started laughing. Rei smiled. They would stop soon. So, putting his hands in his pockets, he walked towards them and stood behind the boys who were still saying nonsenses about Ritsu and Mao.

“I wonder what is so fun~”

           All the boys startled and turned towards him like one man. Rei smiled, his hands still in his pockets.

“Ah, here the second vampire who doesn’t die under the sunbeams!” One of them mocked.

“Hey, are you afraid of vampires?” Rei asked.

“Of course not!”

“They don’t exist.”

“Are you sure?”

           This time, Rei smiled in a way that showed his teeth. Some of the boys frowned.

“Fangs?”

“Oh please, there are false!”

“It’s not funny at all.”

“You’re really too strange.”

“Oh? They’re false, really?”

           Barely had he asked that that he caught the boy closer to him and forced him to face his friends.

“W-Wait, what are you doing!?”

“You want to fight us!?”

“Nah, I just want blood~” Rei answered, putting his fangs on the boys’ neck.

“W-Wait, no! Don’t do that…!”

“Let him alone!”

“Why? I really love brats’ blood~ I want his. And after I’ve taken his…” He stared at the three other boys.“Yours looks tasty too!”

           The three boys paled and ran away, leaving their friend alone with the vampire.

“Ow, how bad.”

“P-Please, don’t drink my blood…”

           The one he still held was clearly scared of what would happened to him and Rei had to prevent himself to laugh. Now, that was funny!

“Why not? You shouldn’t piss off vampires, you know?”

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

“Fine. I’ll let you live, then. But if I see you annoying Ritsu and Mao once again…”

           Again, he put his fangs on the flesh and the boy shivered.

“I promise! We won’t annoy them anymore!”

“Fine.”

           He released the boy who ran away quickly. Once he wasn’t in his sight anymore, Rei sighed and put off his false fangs.

* * *

 

“I’m going to take the idols’ cursus.”

“You…what?”

           Judging by Ritsu’s face, it was a shock, and Rei tilted his head.

“I’m going to take the idols’ cursus.” He repeated.

“But why?”

“Because I like them. And I like how they can make dream people around them with their voice, and the settings on stage.”

“Oniichan, I…”

           Ritsu lowered his eyes and clenched his fists.

“I don’t want you to become an idol!”

“Why?”

“Because you’re  _ my brother _ ! You’re  _ mine _ ! If you become an idol, you’ll belong to everyone!”

           Rei smiled and shook his head, before patting his brother’s head.

“You’re so cute! But don’t worry~ Even as an Idol, I’ll still be yours. I’m your older brother, after all.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“I don’t like it but okay.” Ritsu pouted. “I believe you.”

* * *

 

“Oniichan! I’ve been accepted for the idols’ cursus!”

“Oh, really? Congrats, Ritsu! I’m proud!”

“Yeah so, starting from April, I’ll be in your school!”

“Hm…Oh yeah. But only next year.”

“Huh, why?”

           Ritsu frowned and Rei folded his arms.

“I’m going to study England.”

“You… what…?”

“It will be good to learn a new language and see a new whole world. It would help me for being an idol.”

“You… You  _ abandon me _ now!?”

“No, I—“

“You’re such an…an… _ An annoying bug _ !”

           Rei blinked twice while Ritsu left him, hurrying to his bedroom. An annoying bug? Wow, it hurt a lot! And even if his parents kept telling him that Ritsu was just sad, Rei couldn’t believe them. Because Ritsu wasn’t sad; he was disappointed. He didn’t even come when they went to the airport. He didn’t want to talk with him when he contacted his family from London. He didn’t even look happy when Rei finally came back a year later.

           And it hurt Rei a lot, to the point that he almost regretted to have taken the idols’ cursus. But he promised. He promised that, no matter what, they would get along again.

* * *

 

“Happy birthday, Ritsu!”

           The cake in the middle of the table was rather huge but it didn’t seem to annoy Ritsu more than that.

“Thank you, Haa-kun, Ecchan, Maa-kun~” He answered, smiling. “This cake looks tasty.”

“It truly does!”

           From behind a wall, Rei watched fondly at the four people, and especially at his little brother. It was the first time since years that he saw him so happy and he couldn’t help but felt sad not to be able to share this very moment with him. But Ritsu was still angry against him – and sometimes, he wondered if it really was because of his studies in England – so he didn’t dare to approach him on this important day. He would wait for the evening, when they would be with their parents. He knew Ritsu would keep ignoring him, though.

           He left the place once they started to eat the cake and went to the Light Music Club room where he slept in his coffin, feeling at peace. When he woke up hours later, he was surprised to notice that Ritsu was here, and he wondered if he wasn’t dreaming. His little brother stared at him and then, looked away.

“Thank you for the cake, Ani… Oniichan.” He stated. “But next time, try not to put so much whipped cream.” He looked at his elder brother. “And don’t believe I’ve forgiven you.”

           After that, he left, not letting the time to his brother to answer something. Rei blinked twice and stared at the place where Ritsu was standing seconds ago.

           Then, a smile appeared on Rei’s lips.

 


End file.
